Many electronic systems include connectors to enable subassemblies to be manufactured separately and later assembled into a functioning system. Connectors also enable subassemblies to be added, removed or replaced after the system has been initially manufactured. Connectors may be attached to cables for connecting separate devices into a system. In other configurations, connectors may enable subassemblies within one device to interoperate.
An example of a connector that might be used within an electronic device is called a card edge connector. A card edge connector may be attached to a printed circuit board in an electronic device. That printed circuit board may be called a “motherboard.” The card edge connector may include a slot into which the forward edge of a card is inserted. The card may be a smaller printed circuit board with components, such as memory components, attached to the printed circuit board.
The card has contact pads on a surface near the forward edge. Contact elements within the slot press against these contact pads, forming electrical connections between the card and the connector. Those contact elements pass through the connector and extend from a mounting face of the connector where they are attached to the printed circuit board. Inserting the card into the connector forms conducting paths through the connector between the card and the motherboard. As the components on the card are connected through the printed circuit board to the contact pads, inserting the card into the connector enables electronic components on the card to work as part of a system with the components attached to the motherboard.
Some card edge connectors may include one or more alignment ribs that span the slot. The alignment ribs have defined relationships relative to the contact elements in the slot. Openings in the card, which are sized to receive the alignment ribs, have that same defined relationship to the contact pads on the cards. When the card is inserted into the slot, the alignment ribs enter the openings in the card, aligning the openings to the alignment ribs and, as a consequence, aligning the contact pads to the contact elements.
Locking a card in a connector ensures proper functioning of the electronic system by retaining the card in a position in which the contact pads are engaged with the contact elements. To ensure proper retention of the card in the connector slot, a card edge connector may include latches at the edge of the slot. These latches can be pushed toward the sides of the card, inserting projections into cutouts in the side of the card.
FIG. 1 illustrates an edge connector 1 with latches according to a conventional design. The connector 1 includes a molded insulative housing 10 which has a first end 12 and a second end 14 which are connected by a slot 15 in topside 16. This housing also includes a bottom side 18 and a first lateral side 20 and a second lateral side 22.
A card which may be inserted into connector 1 is shown in phantom lines generally at numeral 23. The card 23 has a front edge 24 which engages the slot 15 in the housing 10 and an opposed top edge 25 and a first side edge 26 and a second side edge 27. The card 23 has conductive pads (not shown) disposed along each side of edge 24.
Rows of contacts (not visible in FIG. 1) are positioned on opposite sides of the slot 15. Each contact forms an electrical connection with a corresponding one of the conductive pads.
Extending from the bottom side 18 of the housing are leads as at 32 and 34 and non-conductive locating pins as at 36 and 38, both of which engage a mother board (not shown). The housing also includes a first upstanding member 40 which has a slot 41 aligned with and substantially the same width as slot 15 and a second upstanding member 42 which also has a slot 43 aligned with and substantially the same width as slot 15.
The housing also includes stand-offs as at 48 and 50 which bear against the mother board when the housing is engaged with the mother board.
The edge connector 1 includes a first latching member shown generally at numeral 52 and a second latching member shown generally at 54. Each of these latching mechanisms includes an upper shank 56 and a lower ejectment or ejector hook 58. On the upper shank 56 there are lateral pivot projections on both sides of the latching members 52 and 54 by means of which the latching mechanism is fixed to apertures 62 in the insulative housing 10.
Each of the latching members 52 and 54 pivots on the projections in apertures 62 from a position in which it is engaged with card 23 as shown in solid lines in FIG. 1 to a rearward angular position in which it is disengaged from the card 23 as shown in phantom. With the latches in their rearward disengaged position, the card 23 may be inserted in the housing 10 so that its front edge 24 engages slot 15 and its side edges 26 and 27 respectively engage slots 41 and 43 in the upstanding members 40, 42.
As the card 23 is pushed into slot 15, the edge 24 of the board engages the ejector hook 58 of each latch member 52 and 54 causing the latch members to pivot on the projections in aperture 62. The latching mechanism also includes a head section shown generally at numeral 78. In the locked position, the front nose of the head section engages a recess in the card so that the board is properly located and secured in position. The latching mechanism is ordinarily manipulated by means of the finger tab 82, to rotate the latch and eject the board from the connector.